Bass Ackwards Outtakes
by Enlighten
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Tyler and the rest of the Son's were thinking. This is a collection of one shots that take place during Bass Ackwards that are in other points of view, or just didn't make the final cut. Contains humor fluff and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the first in a series of outtakes from Bass Ackwards that I mentioned in my Author's Note. I'm sorry it's a few days late, but I went on an impromptu trip to Canada! This is Tyler's version of Chapter one and it follows the movie for the most part except for what he's thinking about, and the end. **

**I'm doing the outtakes because as we all know, Murphy does not know everything, but these won't change the story. They are meant to be cute little fillers. Some things that are going to be included are, different points of view of different things, Tyler and Murphy having sex for the first time, and the Lost weeks between the hospital stay and chapter 11. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! I'm open for suggestions! If there are any scenes you want re written in a different point of view, or you're wondering what happened at a certain point that wasn't covered in the story, review and I'll write it out. **

**This one was pretty long, the others will probably be shorter. The song for this one is the movie soundtrack at the Dells. **

**I'll shut up now and let you read! Please Review!  
**

* * *

**Bass Ackwards Outtake 1**

**Back to the Dells Part II**

I approached the cliff over the dells, flanked by Caleb and Pogue; Reid pulled one of his disappearing acts earlier that day, and we were waiting for him to join us. Pogue looked over the edge, watching our fellow classmates dance drink and reunite just like every other end of summer party. He was no doubt dying to see Kate who he hadn't seen in a few days.

There was a rustling from the path behind us, and Reid emerged, smug smile in place.

"What's up fella's," Reid said, sauntering over to us.

"Where were you?" I asked annoyed. "I stopped by to give you a lift." Reid was my best friend, but seriously when he asks for a ride and doesn't show up, I get a little pissed.

"I had things to do," he responded silkily, I rolled my eyes. "How's the party?" he asked, joining Pogue at the precipice.

"Don't know, just got here," Pogue said as Reid kicked a small rock over the edge.

"Well hell boys, let's drop in," With that, Reid stepped like there was still ground, and dropped off the cliff and out of sight.

"Oh shit yeah!" I said turning my back on the open air, and dropping backwards like I was falling onto a bed. I could never stay mad at Reid for too long, he was my best friend after all. School was starting again, and I hadn't used in weeks. I deserved a little fun.

"Tyler!" I could vaguely hear Caleb call after me, but I didn't care. Soon my feet found the ground and made soft contact like I had just jumped two feet instead of two hundred. Reid looked at me, laughed, and then pushed me jokingly into the nearest bush.

"Nice jump Baby Boy."

"Fuck off," I joked back, looking over to see that Caleb and Pogue had joined us, and we started walking over to the party. It was senior year, and we were finally Ascending, we could finally begin our real lives.

We walked over to the party, greeting people as we walked. Pogue spotted Kate and we followed. She ran up and kissed Pogue as she introduced us to her new roommate, a cute blond girl named Sarah. I saw a flash of blond hair, as another blond turned around and headed to where everyone was dancing.

I had known Murphy since we were freshmen, but I guess 'known' wasn't really the right word to use. Spencer was a small school and sooner or later, we all got to know each other, except for her. She really only talked to her friend Mel who I had done a science project with last year, and Kate who used to be her roommate. She was easily the most beautiful girl at Spencer and that was saying a lot. People said that she was a bitch, but I didn't know enough about her to even formulate my own opinion. She hung out with us a few times last year, but I had never gotten to know anything about her.

Solo cup in hand, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her hips moved from side to side as she danced by herself and I had never seen anything so intriguing. Not in only a sexual way, there was obviously that, but for some reason I just wanted to know her. I wanted to say her name and have her recognize my voice, I wanted to…

My thoughts were cut short by one of Aaron's friends puking all over the back of his letterman's jacket. I looked over at Reid who confirmed that it was he who had made that boy throw up. I smirked to myself as I heard laughter coming from next to Kate. I looked and saw Murphy who was obviously hammered as she laughed at what had just happened. Mel whispered something in her ear and she shut up instantly, trying her hardest not to laugh.

This was something new. She had a reputation of being and Ice Queen, and here she was laughing at puke. One minute she was a woman, and the next she was a little girl that needed to be taken care of. I didn't know what to think about her.

The music stopped and we all knew what that meant. Mel needed help getting Murphy out of there, so Reid volunteered his services. He lifted her up and carried her through the woods to Mel's car as Caleb and I got acquainted with the new guy Chase. He had broken up the fight that Aaron was about to pick with Caleb while I was momentarily distracted.

Reid put Murphy in Mel's car while being 'Reid' about it as I climbed into the driver's seat of my truck. The rest of the guys got in after me, Reid in the front with Pogue and Caleb in the back.

"Sarah wants you man," Pogue said, punching Caleb in the arm. Caleb smirked looking pleased with himself.

"That's bull shit," Reid said looking daggers back at Caleb.

"Whoa now! Don't be jealous Reid," Pogue said back, trying to make him mad, causing Caleb to smile further.

Sarah popped her head out of her Volks Wagon Rabbit looking worried.

"My car won't start!" she yelled over to us, turning the key in the ignition like she hoped that it would suddenly come to life.

"Hop in with us," I shouted back, thinking that it was the practical answer.

"I can't just leave it here." She was right. Reid realized this too.

"I can fix it for you," he stated as he got out of the passenger's seat of the Hummer.

"Reid don't," Caleb said, suddenly serious.

"It's not over yet boys," he said, closing the door and striding over to Sarah's car. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. It was the same as always, Reid wanted to be the center of attention and would do anything to get there, while Caleb didn't agree with his methods. This pattern would never change.

"Let it go. It's his life man," Pogue reassured him as Caleb shook his head looking pissed off.

Reid popped the hood, not even bothering to even pretend to mess with anything under there. After a few seconds he closed the hood and told her to try again. 'Magically' the car started with a roar. Sarah thanked him and Reid looked pleased with himself, so pleased in fact that he opened the driver's side door of the Hummer, motioning for me to move over.

"We've got to go, move over," he said, muscling me out of my seat. He was a better driver than me, but I had just gotten the car.

"But it's my car!" I protested like a child. I had already known that it was a lost cause.

"Move over Baby Boy, now!" Caleb commanded, so I reluctantly moved to the passenger's seat. Reid gunned the engine as the police sirens wailed behind us. Adrenaline kicked in as the cops gained on us. Reid was cutting in and out of the trees as him Pogue and I whooped with joy.

"No sweat!" Reid exclaimed looking into the rearview mirror as he cut into another hard turn.

"We've gotta pull over," Caleb said half heartedly looking back at the flashing lights.

"Oh you want to stop? That'll impress Harvard," Reid reasoned and Caleb didn't protest.

"Alright, what the hell, let's lose them," Caleb agreed, leaning forward in his seat. "Cut across Marble Head," he suggested, pointing to the dirt road that lead to the light house just in front of us. "We might as well have some fun while we're at it."

It was a fun ride. We knew we weren't going to get caught, and giving the cops a good scare would be well worth the use of the power.

"Step on it Reid, Go!" I yelled looking back at the faces of the cops. This was a good way to start out the school year.

A few seconds later, the Hummer was airborne as Reid launched us off the road and onto the grass. The cops followed, rattling around in their Crown Victoria.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Reid asked as we were rocketing towards what seemed like the abyss to the cops.

"Come on Caleb," Pogue coaxed, "It's gonna take all of us. Caleb looked reluctant, but didn't protest. One by one our eyes turned black, getting ready for the stunt we were about to pull.

We heard the cops hit the horn, probably warning us about the cliff we were about to drive off of, but this only made Reid floor it.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" He yelled, as the ground suddenly disappeared from under the Hummer as we plummeted over the side of the cliff. We headed towards the ground long enough for out tail lights to disappear, and then together we lifted the truck, swinging high and out of sight, above the two police officers that were now out of their car. After a few seconds we dropped the truck behind them. The looks on their faces were enough to keep me laughing for months. We were right behind them, and they could clearly see our faces, but that didn't matter. They were too shocked to remember more than the car we were driving.

Reid reversed and turned the car around as we all laughed in triumph. There was nothing that felt more natural than using the power together. The strength coursing through my veins was enough to make me feel invincible.

We drove back to the school talking about how funny their faces were, and reenacting every detail.

"Seriously dude," I said looking at Reid, "'Harry Potter can kiss my ass?'" He gave my head a shove and I pushed back still laughing.

"Hey, don't distract the driver!" He yelled.

"Could you be any more lame?" Caleb added from the back seat. He was in a good mood despite the power we had just used.

"Hey, we couldn't just go over the cliff in silence, and since none of you are as creative as me, I thought I would take it upon myself it narrate," he explained, turning into the school parking lot where Pogue's Ducati stood waiting.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said to Caleb and Pogue as they walked towards the motorcycle.

"Have fun straddling Pogue, Danvers," Reid teased, while Caleb strapped on the extra helmet.

"You wish you could ride on the back of my bike," Pogue shot back, turning Reid's joke against him. "Don't be jealous for the second time tonight Blondie."

"Go to bed Reid," said, like he always had when we were younger. Reid would be off the wall while we were trying to sleep and almost every night Caleb would always tell him to go to bed.

"Fuck off Danvers!" Reid yelled, smiling as he threw an empty cake can at the retreating Ducati. It missed and rolled into the middle of the street.

"Let's go Baby Boy," he said putting me in a head lock and dragging me over to the dorm door.

"What am I, two whole weeks younger than you?" I asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. We walked to our dorm room, and I collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. As I drifted off to sleep, the only person I could think of was Murphy. They way she looked was different somehow than how she'd ever looked before. I didn't know whether I wanted to get to know her, or run away from her. All I knew was that Reid wasn't the only one jealous tonight.

* * *

**He finds her mysterious, but he don't know if he likes her, or not! How do you feel about his reaction? Let me know in a review :)**

**P.S. the rating may change with further chapters... boys just have such dirty mouths!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second Outtake. This one is meant to be be light because my story really isn't. I've changed the rating because this one gets a little scandalous in a stupid way... you'll see what I mean.**

**The song that goes along with this one is, "Blister in the Sun" by Violent Femmes, you'll see why ;)  
**

* * *

**Bass Ackwards Outtake 2**

**High as Kite**

The dorm room door burst open, and Tyler's head snapped up from the last minute summer reading he was doing. Reid stumbled in looking like he had just run twenty miles.

"What happened to you?" Tyler asked taking in his disheveled appearance.

"I just ran the fastest five miles of my life with that Murphy chick, you know the blonde one?" he asked gesturing to his own blonde head.

"Yeah I know the one," Tyler responded with underlining annoyance in his voice.

"You would think after a hangover like that jogging would be out of the question, but oh no she's crazy," Reid fell onto his bed and kicked off his running shoes.

After a few moments of silence Reid had finally caught his breath.

"You know what day it is Baby Boy?" the blonde asked, a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"The last day before school starts," Tyler responded playing dumb. He knew exactly what Reid was getting at, but he didn't want to let on; he wanted the older boy to think that he'd forgotten.

"Come on Ty, you know what we do every year on this day," Reid said getting up off his bed and staring at the other boy. He couldn't have forgotten the tradition, after all this was the last year that they would do it. "I don't believe you. And you call yourself my best friend," he said as he opened the draw of his bed side table, and pulled out a bag of something.

"I'm just messing with you dude," Tyler chuckled as he picked up a dirty towel off of the floor and stuffed it under the door, making sure that the crevice was completely blocked.

Reid went over to his desk and laid out the marijuana and the black ceramic bowl. "This is the last one Baby Boy," he said melodramatically, staring at the items on the desk.

"I know," Tyler responded pulling up his desk chair next to Reid's and expertly packing the bowl.

"I have to say I might miss this," Reid said handing Tyler the lighter.

"You know the rules man," Tyler said lighting the bowl and taking a hit, handing off to Reid. "This is a high school thing."

The boys started the tradition when they were freshmen. The last day before school started, the roommates would get stoned. Neither one of them was into smoking pot any other day of the year; they just thought it was a good way to kick off the start of another year at Spencer by smoking in the dorms strictly policed dorms and getting away with it.

The boys continued to pass the bowl back and forth, getting more and more ridiculous as time went on.

There was a sudden jerk of the door handle and both boys froze, paranoia setting in. The door opened a little but got caught on the towel that was blocking the smoke from getting into the hallway.

"Guys clean your room," the voice said as the door opened further and Pogue appeared. "Reid, can you…" he trailed off as his eyes fell on Reid who was staring at him like he was the monster that lived under his bed and Tyler who was grinning like an idiot.

"Seriously you guys, it's four in the afternoon!" he exclaimed as he took a seat on Tyler's bed. "Aren't you starting a little early?"

"It's never too early," Tyler stated, handing Pogue the bowl and the lighter.

"I guess since I have nowhere to be," Pogue said taking a hit. Fifteen minutes later they were lost.

"Check out that Ferris wheel!" Reid shouted looking at a group of lights outside the window.

"Reid that's not a Ferris wheel," Tyler reasoned, squinting out the window trying to get a better look. "It's a ski hill you moron." This caused Pogue to burst out laughing as she shoved them both aside.

"You're both stupid it's a rocket ship," he said pointing to the light. "See the tail and the wings,"

"It's not a bird Pogue," Tyler said laughing at the older boy as he looked confused. After fifteen more minutes of debating, Tyler stood up.

"I'm going to the dining hall to get some food do you want anything?" he asked

"Nah dude, I'm set," Pogue responded, while Reid was too busy staring out the window.

When Tyler got to the dining hall he spotted Caleb at a table by himself furiously texting, and he boldly glided into the seat across from him. Caleb looked up at Tyler confused.

"Have you seen Pogue? He was supposed to…" Caleb never got to finish because Tyler interrupted.

"Caleb I have a really serious question to ask you," He said looking Caleb dead in the eye. Caleb gave Tyler his full attention, expecting a hard hitting question.

"Is that a Ferris wheel, a ski hill, or a rocket ship?" he asked, pointing to the light in question.

"First of all there are no Ferris wheels or Ski hills in Ipswich, and a rocket ship? Really?" Caleb responded annoyed.

"So what is it?" Tyler inquired.

"Tyler, it's the light house you idiot," Caleb responded looking at Tyler like he was an alien.

"Oh…" Tyler said, like he had just discovered the truth to the universe. Caleb looked Tyler in the eyes.

"Are you high?" Caleb asked half joking.

Tyler responded in stone cold seriousness, "As a kite bro."

* * *

**Don't you just love them acting like stupid teenagers? Poor Caleb :( Haha!**

**Please review! I'm open for suggestions!  
**


End file.
